


suncream

by gløryy (thatsitimdun)



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Day At The Beach, Random & Short, blue face, pebbly beach, sorry it's so short, sun cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsitimdun/pseuds/gl%C3%B8ryy
Summary: so this is something really random i wrote months ago enjoyit's unfinished but i don't plan to ever finish it so don't get too hooked. i guess if anyone wants to they can finish it? i don't really care tbh





	suncream

They were at the beach and the sun was shining. The temperature was slowly getting hotter, and Dan was slowly getting pinker. He burnt so easily.  
"Hey, Dan!" Kyle called. "Catch!"  
Dan turned around to see a blue bottle flying towards him. He caught it easily and found a bottle of sun-cream. "You're looking a bit burnt," said Kyle, ambling over. "Here, I'll help." He unscrewed the cap and squirted some of the blue cream out. He smudged it on Dan's cheeks, nose and forehead. "Rub that in, and you'll be all good. Don't want our lead singer with sunstroke!" Kyle punched Dan's shoulder jokingly, leaving a smear of blue sun-cream on his shirt.   
"Oi!" Kyle just laughed, and rubbed some of the sun-cream in.   
"Fine, mum," he sighed, rolling his eyes, but he didn't really mean it. Kyle just poked his forehead and stopped rubbing it in. He started laughing instead. "It stays blue! Your face has gone blue! Here, Will, Woody, come see this!" He was bent double laughing, wheezing and snorting. Will and Woody came over and had a look, then they were off too. Dan sighed, and rubbed at his cheek - his fingers came away blue. He got his phone out and looked at himself in the camera - his entire face was blue! He too began to laugh, and all four of them just laughed full on for ten minutes, when the sun-cream finally began to sink in and fade. He was still tinged blue, just not so strongly.  
"It must have been one of those kiddie sun-creams," said Woody. "Show us the bottle Kyle."  
It was, indeed, kid's sun-cream. Suitable for 3+, the bottle read.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. They did little, except wander around the beach and pick up interesting stones. Woody suggested that they go on tour sometime, and Dan told the rest of the band about this new song he had been working on.


End file.
